


Wincest Survey’s never lie.

by Dolavine



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared shows Jensen that the fans aren’t the only ones who think that his character is willing to go down on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wincest Survey’s never lie.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own the boys or their lives, no profit made, nothing gained.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Jared shows Jensen that the fans aren’t the only ones who think that his character is willing to go down on him.  
 **A/N:** Written for my darling [](http://deansdirtybb.livejournal.com/profile)[**deansdirtybb**](http://deansdirtybb.livejournal.com/) to appease her need for smut. **;)** Thank you to [](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://memoonster.livejournal.com/)**memoonster** for the beta.

 

“I wonder what it would be like to role play our characters having sex,” Jared says very nonchalantly.

It’s not like they’ve been having a conversation about it, not like either had been doing much talking since the crew shut down the set and left them sitting there reading the next days scripts.

Jensen looks surprised; he looks up from his script and gives Jared a sideways glance. “Are you really thinking about that?” he asks, his brow raised in question.

“Yeah," he answers like he's giving it a lot of thought. "I bet Sam loves to blow Dean. Well, at least that is what the wincest fans on the net say, anyway.”

“Are you reading that drivel again,” Jensen shakes his head.

“Yeah,” Jared frowns. “They think Sam loves to have Dean buried deep in his throat when he comes.”

“Oh really,” Jensen starts to laugh. “Maybe Dean likes to be buried deep in Sam’s ass when he comes,” he raises an eyebrow at Jared.

“Maybe, but the general consensus is that he likes to come down Sam’s throat and Sam loves it,” he smirks deviously.

“I’m Dean, I think I would know how Dean loves to screw his brother,” Jensen closes his script and drops it to the floor with a thud.

“Well I'm Sam and I think he likes to blow his brother,” Sam stands up and steps in front of Jensen.

“Oh really,” Jensen rubs his thighs and shifts his hips forward a little bit as he’s getting aroused by this conversation.

Jared sees the thick line of Jensen’s dick pressed to his fly and smiles. “Well, I love blowing you,” he says pushing Jensen’s legs open with his knees.

“Oh really,” Jensen smiles coyly. “Prove it.”

Jensen’s legs are spread wide, his jeans tight against his crotch, the seam is pressed against his balls while Jared lowers himself to his knees between those glorious bowed legs.

Watching every move Jared’s eyes make over his crotch Jensen smiles a seductive smirk, his tongue slips out and wets his swollen pink lower lip before he bites it playfully. “Like what you see?,” he whispers and Jared looks up with those smoldering hazel eyes and smiles a grin so wide his dimples become deep crevasses in his cheeks. Jensen’s heart stops right there, he can’t breathe, can’t think, just wants those smiling lips wrapped around his thick cock until he shoots between them.

Jared’s hands squeeze Jensen’s knees as he leans in to trace his tongue over the thick seam of his crotch, the denim is rough over the tip of his tongue as he moves along it. His nose hits the zipper bulge and he stops, presses his face hard into the fabric and lets his saliva soak it. He’s mouthing over Jensen’s balls, listening to Jensen come apart with the sensation and he loves it.

“Fuck,” Jensen groans, his hips squirming in the seat as his hands grip the wooden arms of the folding deck chair. “So fucking hot Jay.”

Jared’s long fingers fiddle with the golden zipper as they pull it down before slipping inside to pull out Jensen’s hard cock. His fingers barely fit inside of the tiny slit as he searches for the opening in the boxer shorts, his eyes never leaving Jensen’s face, watching his pleasured expressions as he squeezes and rubs over his covered cock. Jensen’s underwear are wet where the spit soaked through the jeans and Jared finally finds Jensen’s cock. He teases it a little, pulls it through the opening and thumbs the head, smearing the precome over it. “Mmmm,” Jared bites his lower lip with anticipation.

He pulls himself up and puts his elbows on Jensen’s thick thighs, he’s staring at the flushed pink and leaking head of Jensen’s cock like its candy and Jared loves candy.

Jensen’s hand moves to the back of Jared’s head, he’s not guiding it just stroking the long fine hairs, tangling his fingers in them and enjoying his lovers worship. He can’t think of anything, doesn’t want to say a word, just watches Jared and enjoys whatever he wants to give him.

Finally Jared licks a hot wet stripe over Jensen’s cock, the thick ooze of precome coating it, the bitter saltiness of it going straight to his own cock and making it jerk. “Mmmmm,” is the only noise he makes as his eyes close and he savors every drop coating his tongue as he slides the head over his wet hard tongue.

“Fuck,” Jensen hisses as his hips go up to meet Jared’s hot mouth. He fists his hands in Jared’s hair, tugging lightly but wanting to shove it down and make him take the whole thing right away but he resists, just letting himself enjoy the wet heat.

Smiling up at Jensen with his lips wrapped around the head of his cock, Jared sucks just the tiniest bit, sucks the slit dry, the precome spurting into his mouth like a slow ejaculation and Jensen bucks hard underneath him. He knows, loves the fact that he can do this to Jensen. Make his body beg for more, make him want it so bad that he can’t stand it before letting him have it all.

His hands grip tighter as he clutches to Jared’s head, the thin strands of hair pulling tight between his fingers and his head lulls back against the black fabric that bears his name. He inches forward a bit, his heels the only things that are keeping him tethered to the seat as his ass pushes to the edge and he’s hanging off. Jared’s hands are holding tight to his thighs as his body presses between them holding him in place. “Jesus Christ,” he exhales. “gonna kill me with that mouth,” its an exclamation that rolls off his tongue with a slow southern drawl. He loses all composure in the throes of pleasure and passion so that, that twang cuts through his fake, non existing accent.

This is what Jared’s been waiting for, that sound, those words, his voice; he knows he’s ready, on the edge and needing release. He quickly undoes the button on the jeans, yanks them down past Jensen’s hips and rips the crotch out of his boxers to expose his cock completely along with his swollen needy balls. He smiles up at Jensen whose eyes are slits, his head is heavy as he watches Jared with a lazy blissful smile.

It’s then that Jared opens wide and sinks the head to the back of his mouth, his tongue rippling and snaking around the underside of Jensen’s jerking cock. The thick vein tickling Jared’s tongue as he curls the tip of his tongue up and slips along the underside of the mushroomed head as he pulls up. He laves the slit, circles the head and then while Jensen is bucking and pushing at his head, he dives back down again. His throat is flexing around the head, his gag reflex threatening him as he pushes deeper down until he breaches the back of his throat and then quickly pulls off again.

He gasps for air, the spit stringing from the cock like a thick spider web keeping his lips connected with it at all times. He’s pumping the shaft with a slow tight grip and Jensen is basically incoherent as his body reacts to each thrust of his palm.

Jared engulfs the member again, his mouth sucking and slurping as he gags and groans against the leaking head but he loves every second of it, his own cock pressed tight to his jeans. He’s still wearing Sam’s outfit, the blue plaid shirt getting soaked at the neck from the spit drooling from his mouth as he fucks Jensen’s cock with his hot mouth.

Jensen raises his head and grunts, “Gonna,” is all he says before shooting hot down Jared’s willing throat. Jared stills, his tongue still working the shaft and he lets every drop coat the roof of his mouth and throat.

He pulls off, his nostrils flaring as he swallows the spunk filling his mouth. Jensen’s cock still jerking even though Jared’s completely drained it. “Oh God,” Jensen mumbles. He’s looking at Jared’s swollen come soaked lips. He untangles a hand from his hair and rubs the thumb over Jared’s lower lip. “So goddamned pretty after you suck me,” he’s musing at the wrecked mess that is his lover.

Jared just smiles, his red lips plump and tight. His own cock is leaking a wet line on the inside of his briefs. “Anything for you,” he’s rubbing himself through his clothes.

“Gonna come too,” Jensen asks as he watches Jared stroking his hard on.

Jared’s squeezing and stroking, he leans back on his heels to give Jensen a better view of his hand. “For you,” he grunts.

“Good boy,” Jensen’s eyes are fixed on Jared’s long torso as he watches him thrust into his own hand.

Jared grunts and pants, his jaw loose and his eyes closed. He’s thrusting and squeezing his crotch and finally he heaves a deep gasp and calls out “Jen,” as he comes hot inside of his briefs.

Jensen smiles and pulls Jared forward, their lips meeting in a soft passionate kiss. Jared’s still panting and Jensen’s semi hard cock is still hanging out of Dean’s jeans. “Christ,” he says pulling away from Jared’s mouth and rubbing his thumb through the deep dimple at the side.

“Next time, I’m Dean and you’re Sammy,” Jared smiles back, his eyes still drunk looking from the orgasm.

“Okay but your pants are far too big for me,” he smirks.

“All the better to yank them off of you then,” Jared laughs.

The End. 


End file.
